Slave to Love
by t3rrorkn1ght
Summary: Gakupo adopts a Kaito, turning life into something else. Content: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Kaito. When I was 12 my life took a strange turn. I was a in a family of two parents and only two kids. I was the first born. Next, to be born was my little sister Miku. Our parents really loved to play with us, but then we entered poverty. We lived in the streets and became beggars. Most of the food we managed to get would go to my little sister Miku.

One day I was in the park looking at the people who would feed the animals. One of them looked at me. He was man, quite tall. His hair was long and purplish.

"Hey little guy where are your parents?" he kneeled next to me.

"They're with my sister." he seemed nice, but I guess I was a naïve child.

"Why don't you take me to them?" he took my hand.

"Okay"

I took him to a place near the river. The river was where we would get water to bathe and drink. My parents came out from the shelter me and dad managed to build. The man and they talked for a while. He said he would come and visit when he could as he left. I was kind of sad to see him leave.

He came back a few days later and told me to walk with him around the park.

"Kaito, tell me how you like it out there where you live?" he said holding my hand.

"I like it but my parents say it's bad because I can't get a proper education. Whatever that is? "

"I think I can fix that."

"Really, mister."

"Yes…and call me Gakupo."

"Gakupo…you have a funny name."

"Thanks, cutie."

We came home and that's when he said he would like to adopt me from them so I could get an education they wanted me to get.

"I don't know if it's smart to just give him to you," my dad said rubbing his head.

"I'll pay you for him."

"How much?" was my mom's response. She loved the high life she used to have, but she was in love with my dad so she didn't want to leave us.

He paid a load sum of money to 'adopt' me.

_So much why…why did he pay so much, when adopting me was not his real intentions?_

Before I left, my father gave me a locket. He told me to keep it close and that I was always in his heart. My mom gave me a kiss and told me to never forget them or my little sister. She was only 10 at the time, but she was crying because I was leaving. We promised to see each other when I was out of school.

**I wrote this on paper a while back and so i decided to type it. Plot belongs to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

He took me into a big mansion.

_He must be one of those people with a lot of money to live there._

"Come on this way Kaito," he held out his hand to me. I took it; perhaps I was too trusting at that time.

"Gakupo, who's that low-class little boy?" A woman walked up to us. I hide behind him because of how fast she came up to us.

"He's my adopted son."

"Your…what?"

Gakupo looked at me, smirking, and then looked back at her saying, "my adopted son."

Later Gakupo sent me with a servant to his room. His mother- the women that scared me shitless- was against him 'adopting' me. She said he was too young to even have a child let alone take care of one. Gakupo yelled something about proving her ass wrong that his actually glad he took me in.

He did prove her wrong throughout the year and she decided, along with his father, that this responsibility has made him into a…well, more responsible person.

I didn't know how regrettable that decision would be.

He raised me to be 14, at this point he was 20 years old. This was…

I was in my room falling asleep after play for so long with a few friends of mine.

_I have to stop exhausting myself._

I was starting to drift into a peaceful slumber, when I felt something heavy climb onto me. I quickly shot opened my eyes to find Gakupo on top of me. He was staring at me, hungrily. His parents had left and the servants were sent away early.

_I feel like he wants something bad…no one here to help me._

"Gakupo, what are- what's going on?"

"Call me 'master'," he placed his hands on my legs.

"Wh-what are-"before I could say more he kissed my lips hard. I tried to pull away, but he easily overpowered me. He pulled my arms above my head, pinning me for his amusement. He soon took my scarf and wrapped it around my arms, making sure it was securely around them. He then tied the rest of the scarf around the bed's headboard, which was of a bar design. I tried to pull my hands free under his forced kiss but I forgot the scarf was specifically made out of a sort of metallic but very comfortable material.

_Had he been planning this?_

When he finally pulled away for air, I was crying. It was starting to hurt me seeing my 'father' do this to me.

"Wh-why…"

He stared at me then began to run his hands up and down my legs. I tried to kick him but he quickly reacted and caught me leg. He set them down and clawed at them, drawing blood.

"AAAHHHH!" I shot my eyes opened in response to the pain. This caused me to momentarily stop crying.

_It hurt…Gakupo hurt me._

I looked at him. He's eyes were different…they were cold and lustful.

_He wanted…what did he want?_

Trying to fight back tears, I asked," Gakupo, wh-what are y-you going to do to me?"

He smirked widely, lifted his hand, and slapped me across my face. "I told you to call me 'master'. Are you deaf?"

I was facing my side, looking at him from the corner of my eye. I licked my lips...they were bleeding.

_He cut my bottom lip and I bet I have a huge red mark on my cheek._

I had given up on being released, but I had to try something right. I cried, "What do you want with-"

I was stopped as he licked my neck, it felt good and pleasant. That is until; he started to bit in a spot that had caused me to moan.

"ST…AH…STOP!"

"No, not until you learn your lesson."

He slipped off my sleeping robe, revealing my adolescent body.

I never thought it was a bad idea to sleep naked, with at least a robe on, until now.

He stared at it like it was food, kissed my stomach. This was the last straw, I knew now there would be no escape/release. I gave in panting and moaning at every touch or kiss to my body.

I felt different, like I actually wanted it…like I needed it. I didn't know why I felt like this, I never felt those feelings before.

He then kissed- no, sucked at one of my nipples and played with the other.

This feels so strange…

"Ma-master… ahhhh…"

He raised his head so that our eyes met.

"Kaito…you've learned," he said kissing my lips. I let his tongue travel around in my cavern.

It was amazing to let him inside. He tasted better then ice cream. When he pulled away, I kept my mouth opened. I really wanted more.

He smiled at me then placed his mouth on a special part of my body, that place that was forbade to be touched by any one. I arched my back in response to the pain and pleasure. It hurt because he was clawing at my legs, making them bleed worse.

…_so lightheaded._

"Na…ma…master…"

He stopped licking my erection, causing me to moan.

"Now I know you mean it. So how about we both lose something tonight." He took off his suit completely.

"Master, you-" he crashed his lips into mine. It was starting to become hard to concentrate on anything else but Gakupo.

My blood loss plus his smell…like grapes. He always smells like this.

"Kaito…" he whispered into my ear after pulling away from the rough kiss.

"Ma-master…" he lifted my legs to his waist and I felt something near my entrance.

"This might hurt…" he placed a light kiss on my lips.

"What might- ahhh!" I felt something go inside me. I tilted my head back, I tried to pull my hands to my side but I had forgotten they were tied up. I've never felt anything so painful before. I shouldn't be complaining but I was only 14 at the time.

"Ma-ahh…ster," I yelled as he thrusted and thrusted. It was like he was tearing me apart.

Until he hit a spot that caused me to yell his name (not master) out in pleasure and see nothing but white.

He smirked.

"Wha-what happened… master?"

He forced a kiss on me instead of answered and began to attack the spot that caused me to yell. I had no choice but to moan into Gakupo's mouth, he smirked every time I did.

He pumped my length, when he pulled away from me.

"Ma-master…ahh!" he thrusted at the same time he pumped.

"What is it my dear Kaito?" he whispered into my ear (trying to keep his composure) after a while.

"Ki-ah…kiss."

He grinned, evilly.

I think he was enjoying his self too much.

After a while of trusts, pumping, moans, and name out-bursts. Some white stuff had come out of me and made a mess of our chests. He filled me with warm liquid, as well. He pulled out slowly and lay at my side. We were out of breath, exhausted beyond what I was in the beginning. He then took some of the white stuff on his chest up with his fingers and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Mm… delicious…"

"M-master?" I looked at him confused.

"You taste a lot better than expected," he started to lick up the white stuff on my stomach. I stared at him as he did this. When he was done, he kissed my lips. I could taste what he licked up. It was weird.

"I love you, Kaito. Remember that," he whispered softly in my ear. I didn't know he was lying.

"ma-master, I…love you, too," Gakupo stared at me for a while and I guess he realized was drifting into slumber, because he untied my hands.

I fell asleep, when I woke up the next morning, I was on my side and an arm was wrapped around me. I could smell so many different aromas in the room, one was Gakupo's. I flipped to my other side and stared at him as he slept. He had put some new clothes on and had even clothed me as I know realized.

"Gak…" I stopped I remembered what happened when I tried to call him by his name. But he didn't say anything when I called his name when he… I don't want to think about it.

"Kaito…" I looked up at him, he was smiling.

"Ma-master, what is it?" I tried to sit up but he kept me down.

"Where are you off too?" he laughed.

"To-to bathe," I lied.

"You don't need to do that."

"I-I don't, w-why?"

"Because will be bathing together."

"M-master…"

"Shush… I won't touch you in a bad way, again. Don't worry," he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Master…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so in the last chapter i was informed there was a problem with the lemon, but this is my first fic with that type of scene so yeah..****and i'm to lazy to anything about it or change it.**

**But anyways enjoy chapter 3.**

5 years had passed since that day, I was now a full-fledged slave but to the world, I was an obedient son. I have learned to obey every word Gakupo says or else pay the price. The beatings were now in places I could hide under my clothes. I was told they were love taps, and I believed his words. He comes into my room uses what he has at his disposal to hurt me while we make 'love'. And I like a love sick puppy take it all.

Today is the day after my birthday and Gakupo has been acting weird. Yesterday, he didn't even come into my room and today he ignored breakfast.

I was in my room practicing with the kantana his parents had bought me for my birthday.

"Kaito," I turned to find him. He walked in and sat on my bed.

"Master, why didn't you come to my room yesterday?" I sat in his lap, he looked away from me. "What's wrong master?" I turn his head toward me and licked his bottom lip. He loves when I do that but he didn't react. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm getting married, tomorrow," he suddenly said. I stared at him, a bit stunned, but I already knew this would happen.

_He's going to marry someone his parents chose for him._

I smirked, he blinked in confusion.

"I'm happy for you," I said grinding against his groin.

"Kai-Kaito," he said irritatingly placing his hands on my waist to stop me.

"What's wrong master? You don't want me right now? Do you want to be faithful to your fiancée?" I said close to his lips.

"No… I don't love her and it's obvious she doesn't love me." He kissed me softly. _Now there's a first._

"Then don't marry her," I said getting up off of him and sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I can't my parents and hers had signed on the marriage when I was 15 and more importantly, I have no choice if I want to inherit the money they'll leave me." He crawled his way on top of me.

"You're a greedy man, master." I ran my fingers through his long silky hair.

"I'm not greed. I just can't afford the time away from you to go to a college. Besides, I'd rather leave under my inherence."

"You are awful." We were close to a kiss but I pushed him off the bed and me. I switched to my stomach with my head on my hands, staring down at him.

He lifted his head and rubbed the back of it.

"Someone's in trouble," he jumped to his feet and I crawled away from the side of the bed he was near laughing at his reaction.

"I guess… I am."

"Gakupo, dear, your future wife is here," his mother came holding her hands together and brightly smiling.

"Why is she here? Can't she see I'm with my son," he said quickly forcing me into an embrace.

I made an irritated face thinking, _I'm not sure your son is supposed to be your own personal sex slave._

"Look it's your duty and don't sell me that… he's old enough to be your younger brother?"

He rolled his eyes and stared at her.

"I did adopt him because you and my father didn't want him when I told you about him needing help. I had to beg my sister to give me the money to adopt him."

"Sister…?" I questioned standing off of the bed.

"Oh, that's right, Kaito, you had come her right after she left to a college to pursue her dream job," his mother walked to me and held my hand.

"Hm, my sister… her name is Gumi," Gakupo walked to me and petted my head. _I hate it when they get like this._

"Alright, Gakupo, time to see your bride," she held her hand together.

"Fine, if it will get you to leave me alone," he making his way for the door.

"Kaito, you should go see her, too." She turned to me.

"Wh-why…?"

Gakupo instantly grabbed me and pushed me in front of him.

"My mother's right. You need to go see your future mother," he said a bit too excited for my taste.

"That's the spirit, Gakupo, I'm so proud of you," she called out.

We made our way to the living room where a pink-haired woman and a teal-haired girl were sitting on the sofa, talking amongst each other.

I was having trouble figuring out which was to be Gakupo's future bride.

"Luka, I'm glad you came," Gakupo said pulling the pink-head into a hug.

I felt a pinch of jealousy witnessing this jester.

"I had to come. I knew you didn't know where to attend for the wedding, she said taking out three invitations, and handing them to him.

"For me," he snatched the invitations out of her hands.

"No, for your parents and… him," she pointed dead at me. "Who is he, anyway?"

"Oh, him… he's my lover," Gakupo said sarcastically but I don't think they caught on. They immediately looked at me, stunned. I just looked at him, frustrated, he chose to say that.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Luka said hitting his arm. I would have joined to if I didn't have to view him as a dad.

"I was being sarcastic, ow. This is my son, Kaito," he placed on my shoulder.

"Son…?"

"Adopted..." I answered, quickly.

"I see…"

"What about her?" Gakupo pointed to the teal-haired girl.

"Well, this is my daughter," Luka said sarcastically, but Gakupo didn't catch it.

"Really…?"

"No, I wasn't lonely enough to go adopt one," she crossed her arms.

"Hey, I wasn't…"

"I wasn't done," _that shut him up_, "this is a servant I hired. Her name's Miku," she placed her hand on her head on her head, Miku flushed.

"What she looks really young to be…"

"I'm seventeen," Miku said quickly.

"I see…" was all he could say.

"Well, now that introductions are over it's time to go Miku," Luka said holding out her hand to her, Miku took it quickly.

"See you, Kaito, I guess I'll be your mother starting tomorrow," she smiled so gently, it was almost hard to believe I wasn't looking at an angel.

"R-right…" I think I was blushing.

"I'll accompany you to your car," Gakupo said leading the way.

I watched closely as they left. I wasn't sure but I wouldn't mind the thought of Luka being my mother. I stared at the teal-head, Miku. I didn't realize until now but she seemed so familiar. I wonder, why?


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding was beautiful, it stung my heart but it was just beautiful. I was the best man while Miku was the bride's maid. The women and man that sang were the famous Rin and Len Kagamine. Everyone was dressed in otherwise pink and white or purple and black themes. It's was actually pretty fun until it struck me that Gakupo was now married…. Would he still use me for his pleasures?

Miku and I were drag along for their honey moon. That wasn't our choice but theirs…

But who could stay up with the constant noise that came from the newlyweds' room.

I stepped into the living room finding Miku in her night gown reading on the sofa, the back of her head facing me.

"Can't sleep?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"What?" I pointed to my parents' room. "Oh, that. No I can't. You…?"

"Obviously not," I said laying my head on her shoulder. She looked at me, for the sudden action.

"What's wrong?" she asked taking hold of my hand. I blushed at her reaction.

"Well…" I lifted my head to face her," you look so familiar but I can't figure out why?"

"You can't?"

"No, but why don't you tell me about your parents?" I tried to change the subject.

"You tell me about yours first…"

"Huh?"

"…About your real parents Kaito?"

"Hmph… what is there to say… my real parents, they sold me to Gakupo… yes, they gave me something to remember them by," I placed my hand over my chest where I could feel the locket," but then I realized that they sold and that maybe they never actually wanted me around…"

"I'm sorry."

"Hm… don't be I hardly remember anything about them anymore…" _Thanks to my life with Gakupo. _"Now tell me about yours?"

"my parents…" she hugged the knees to her chest,"… are dead." She said it more harshly then saddened by the fact.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay; I didn't expect you to…"

An awkward silence in sued.

"Do you want to see them?" Miku asked breaking the strange silence.

"Sure."

She pulled out a locket that had wonderful white and teal designs on them, and then opened it to reveal two pictures, one of a man and a woman and the other of a little boy.

"This is them, and this is my lost brother."

The little boy was what caused me to freeze in place. He looked like me when I first came to Gakupo's mansion. And with that came the memories of me saying good bye to my family so vivid. This was the first time I could actually see my family's faces. I began to tear up.

"What's wrong, Kaito?" she placed a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

I swallowed hard wanting to embrace my little sister. I took out my locket that was black and had blue designs, and opened it to reveal two pictures, one of my parents and one of Miku, when she was smaller.

"These are my real parents and this is my little sister."

Miku froze and then she began to tear up, "Kaito that's me… but that would mean…"

"We're- we're siblings, Miku… you're my little sister," she pulled me to warm hug, I hugged her back.

_Miku, my little sister, how could I forget about the only thing in my life that turn out to be great._ I didn't want to let her go but it felt like she didn't ether.

"When...when did they die?" I said releasing my grip. She did as well, wiping her tears away.

"I-I don't know."

"Kaito after they- they sold you," her voice cracked, when she said _sold_," they sold me to Luka."

"It's okay, Miku, it's okay…" I placed her head on my shoulder as she began to tear up again.

"No, it's not, our parents sold us- they sold us," she clenched tightly to my shirt.

"I know- I know but it's fine… at least we found each other, I missed you so much kiddo." I patted her head.

"I did too…I want to tell you everything Kaito… everything," she lowered her head.

"You can Miku I don't mind," I placed my hands on each side of her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Kaito…" she smiled and I smiled back.

"Are you two already up?" Gakupo said yawning, followed by Luka; both had messed up hair.

"Yes, we are I answered," wanting to strangle the life from him for showing proof of what he had done with her.

"Miku get me and Gakupo a glass of water... each," Luka demanded.

"Yes, mistress," she got up and began to walk to the kitchen but I grabbed her wrist.

"No, Miku you don't have to do that."

"Kaito…"

"What the meaning of this?" Luka placed her hands on her waist.

"Miku's my little sister…"

"What…?" Luka and Gakupo both yelled.

"Um…" was all me and Miku could say.

We explain our strange situation, Luka and Gakupo both silent the whole time.

"So… then we…"

"…reunited siblings" Luka finished Gakupo's sentence. The both held each other's hands and kissed. I looked at Miku and she looked back at me, we were both annoyed and really not sure if to tell them that we actually reunited ourselves.

**Okay, so i don't own anything but the plot.**

**Leave reviews at you own expense. **


	5. Chapter 5

Two years passed were Miku and I bonded. It was fun learning things of my little sister.

She's so cute.

One day we were in the basement, as 'asked' by Luka and Gakupo, to clean. I had to pretend to want to help Miku, like always…

She'd say that she wanted to do something Luka suggested and I'd pretend to want to help.

"You must like Gakupo a lot, Kaito?" she said out of nowhere, while we packed boxes.

"Well, yeah his my-"

"No, I mean more than that," Miku glared at me.

"Wha-what are you talking about Miku?" I started to feel my face burn.

"I see how you react when he hugs you it's different from when Luka or I hug you." She sat on one of the sealed boxes.

"I guess… I guess you can say that. Wh-why? Is-is it weird?" I scratched the back of my head.

"N-no, not really, Kaito, it's actually kind of cute. But-"

"But…"

"But don't you think it's time for you to move out," she stared at me quite seriously.

"I-I wish I could," I glared at the toy in my hand. It was dusty, old, and quite worn out.

"Why can't you?" she jumped off the box and walked to me.

"It-it's a secret."

Awkward silence began for the two of us.

"If I tell you a secret will you tell me yours?"

I wasn't sure but I nodded my head, Miku sat next to me and sighed. She stared at me.

"Our parents sold me to Luka when I was 12…" she paused to think as if she didn't know what to say next.

That was two years after they sold me and the year Gakupo…

"Luka made me her personal servant until I was 14. That's when she made me her own personal sex slave…" Miku stared at me sad," she continues to use me the same way but she says she does it cause she loves me. And I believe her…"

I stared stunned her life was almost a mirror image of my own.

"Now will you tell me yours," Miku held my hand. I sighed but what was it going to cost me and a promise is a promise.

"I was sold to Gakupo as a way through adoption you know that right," she nodded her head but her face said she had no idea where I was going with this, "he did raised me until I was 14. That was when he made me his sex slave…" I looked at her again her face was written over with confusion. "Even though, I'm his slave, he finds it much more convenient to call me his son, so he can still show some affection towards me."

"That's wrong," Miku stood up.

"But it's the same thing Luka does to you now right?"

"Ye-yes, but I'm not use to calling my molester by the title of mom…"

That's true every time Miku says mistress Luka hits her hand to make her correct herself.

"Besides were 'adopted' Luka and Gakupo should be paying attention to their little boy, Luki…" Miku actually seem hurt at the thought of them neglecting the small boy.

They neglected him in exchange to party as much as they want. Even I felt a tad bit sad for the boy.

I was about to speak but then we began to hear crying it was Luki. The boy was napping only 10 minutes ago so how was he already awake.

Miku looked at me and ran out to get the small boy.

I just stared at the boxes that had toys that Gakupo had given to me when I was young. It was bad Idea because it just caused me a headache to think back to before I met the man. It was still hard to remember my childhood.

"Kaito…"Miku called and I turned to her. She looked concerned, but I just smiled at her. She thought for a moment but she did eventually smile back.

2 years passed when they had their second child. Her name was Gakuko. She looked exactly like her father. Just how Luki looked exactly like his mother.

7 years passed and they had their third child. His name was…Taito.

I loved him the most wanting nothing but to hold him all the time. He looked a lot more like me than Luka or Gakupo, except the purple color anyways.

People would always ask me if I was the father of the child but I always answer with a no…but always felt like saying yes and I didn't know why…

He only likes to be held by me because he always cries when his parents or Miku carry him. I always laugh because Miku always pouts that he doesn't like her. But I think once Taito is older he'll warm up to Miku.

**taito looks like kaito what on earth could that possibly mean? well... in the story anyways because taito a variation of kaito right?**

**i don't own anythin but the plot...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kaito-nii, Kaito-nii," Luki came in ducking behind the sofa. I stared at him wondering why in the hell he ran in here yelling when I was trying to put Taito to sleep.

"Luki-"

"Don't tell Gakuko I'm here," he lifted his head only to say that and disappeared behind the sofa once again.

"Okay…"

"Luki, where are you?" Gakuko suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a blade in hand.

"Gakuko, give me that now?" she stared at me then made a run for it only to bump into Miku, luckily she was holding the blade the wrong way. It skidded to my feet.

"What happened, Kaito?" Miku said helping the little samurai up.

"Gakuko tried to kill Luki with this," I picked up the blade as carefully as possible without trying to wake the little guy up but he did anyways, "and now Taito's awake."

"Gakuko?" Miku bend down to her level.

"Luki said he wanted to play cops and robbers, but he cheated," Gakuko was now in tears.

"Nah-ah, I said the tree was the safe spot not the house, Gakuko," Luki came out from behind the couch… only to hide behind me.

"Listen you two, it's okay to play but no cheating or killing," Miku said patting Gakuko's head.

"Miku, sweetie, come here," we heard a drunk Luka call.

"Mommy!" was the two little ones' response. They were about to run but me and Miku stopped them both. When either Luka or Gakupo were drunk they would usually hit the children and I always felt it was my fault somehow.

"No, she called Miku and it's time for you two to go to bed," I said pulling Luki with me. Gakuko followed… I looked at Miku who seemed worried. I nodded my head as if to tell her 'it's okay'.

She walked into the living room and disappeared. When I got to the children's room, I put them all to bed. Taito had actually fallen asleep on the way here so I just put him in the crib. I looked at each one of them wanting a child I could call my own one day.

"Kaito," I looked at my grandmother. She was dressed to party. She and her husband look too young to be grandparent, but I never complained.

"Yes…"

"I and your grandfather are going home now."

"Already…but I already put the children to sleep. Shouldn't you wait until…"

"No Kaito we can't. We were supposed to leave yesterday. I just came to kiss them goodnight and bye."

"Oh, goodbye then…" I said walking past her. I walked to my room… Gakupo was sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Master what-"

"Luka wants me to stay out of our room. So I came here to find you." He pulled me into a hug. I was so stunned by the action I accidently slapped him.

"I- I'm sorry I just… I didn't expect you to try anything while your parents were still here."

There was a silence that made me wish I was somewhere else. He turned to me and gave me a smile.

"Master…"

"I'll deal with you when they're gone."

He left the room and I sat on the bed.

_What did he expect me to do I thought he wouldn't touch me until everyone was asleep?_

"Kaito, are you alright?"

I looked at my sister; she was in almost revealing night gown. I would have said something but I knew it had to do with Luka.

"Yes, did you say your goodbyes to Gakupo's parents?"

"Yes, I was headed to my room when I heard a slap… did Gakupo…"

"What no don't be silly? I hit him…"

"Kaito, why did you do that?"

"I-"

"Miku, where are you?"

_Was I ever happy to hear Luka's voice?_

"Coming… I'll see you in a minute."

She ran towards her room. I stared at the door for a while before I actually shut it and lay on top of my bed. Not too long after wards Gakupo walked in, I turned onto my side to stare at him. He just smiled.

_He's been doing that for a while now…did something happen?_

"Kaito…" he said walking up to me.

"Ye-yes master…" I looked up at him as he was now at the edge of my bed. He soon sat down as I sat up.

We sat there in silence… it wasn't awkward… it was peaceful. Soon I could hear my heart pounding.

_Why am I so nervous? It's not different from any other time, so why…_

He finally reacted and pulled me into a hug. It was warm and comforting… it was so different. _What was going on? Why was he acting so different?_

"Master, are you-ahhhh!"

He bit into my neck and began to lick at the wound. Then he began to take of my clothes, as if he was searching for something or maybe as if he were hungry.

_Yeah nothing had changed he was still just after one thing… my body._

The next thing I know is I'm on my stomach, moaning as he trusts into me.

"Kaito, tell me you love like when you were younger," he whispered into my ear, and began to kiss my neck.

_To tell him I love him… why I stopped because I found out that the word shouldn't be thrown around so lightly…and here he is now telling me to tell him I love him? I admit I do but does he actually love me._

"Ahhh…I-I love you, ma-master…" I said after realizing he had ordered me not asked to do it.

"Kaito…"

He flipped me around so now I was facing him. How was he always so…

My train of thought was lost as soon as he kissed my lips. Soon we were having a battle with our tongues.

After we were done I had fallen asleep in his arms, dreaming of a different life with him somewhere where I didn't wake up knowing I was just a sex slave. A dream where I was just his adopted son and lived life normally.

**okay, chapter 6 is finally up. i'm just now starting chapter 7.**

**thank you all who reviewed... please leave me more reviews so i don't lose interest in this story.**

**i do not own vocaloid... i only own the plot.**


End file.
